


A New Expression

by banirabreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banirabreeze/pseuds/banirabreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Episode 3 end card and the duet song, Summer End's Evening Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first time writing anything like this, but it was 4am and I really wanted to write it.

He awoke to the familiar sound of the train. It had been a fun but long day of swim practice, and the soft swaying of the train car never failed to make him drowsy. Nagisa absentmindedly wiped the drool from his chin and admired the golden orange light that was illuminating the inside of the train car.

Wait a minute—Nagisa pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 5:15 pm, and he had slept through his stop. Before he could start freaking out, he heard his name being softly muttered beside him. Oh, that’s right, he was riding home with Rei, the newest member of the swim team. Since the discovery of how close their homes were to each other, it had been decided that they would always accompany each other to and from school. This morning they had ditched the train one stop early and ran the rest of the way, just like the day that Nagisa had decided to ruthlessly recruit Rei. How long had it been since they’ve met? Two weeks? It had been two weeks that had seemed like much longer; now they were nearly inseparable, and Nagisa has already forgotten what his life was like without who he was sure was his best friend.

Nagisa appreciated the way the setting sun highlighted Rei’s structured features. Rei’s sleeping face was quite the rare sight; he wondered if he had ever let anyone else see him in such a state. He figured probably not, and that thought made his cheeks feel warm. The taller boy leaning against his side was brilliant, and while he seemed cool yet boring upon first glance, he proved to be much more. Maybe it was the first time that he saw Rei soar gracefully over that pole during track practice, or maybe it was the fact that he had the audacity to join a swim club without even knowing how to swim, but whatever it was, it made Nagisa want to come to know everything about this person.

It was easy to tell that Rei was someone who paid great attention to beauty and perfection, and while he was a great athlete, for some reason he sank in the water like a rock. This and his other weird quirks made it fun for Nagisa to tease him. Although Rei usually oozed confidence, the way that Rei would adjust his glasses to hide his blush was just too cute. He was the perfect balance to Nagisa’s whimsical and carefree attitude. Nagisa was sure that Rei would always make sure that he was being careful, and although theory and logic can be boring, sometimes they are necessary to create something beautiful. If Nagisa was a flame, then Rei was a gentle breeze, encouraging him and keeping him from burning out. When Nagisa told him that he was beautiful, he meant it with every fiber of his being. He could definitely see himself falling in love with this boy.

His gaze fell to Rei’s shoulder, and he noticed with horror that he had drooled all over his friend’s blazer. Nagisa did his best to wipe it off gently with his own sleeve, but Rei would surely notice it when he woke up. Another thing that Rei would notice is that they’ve completely missed their stop. Nagisa wondered if he would be scolded, even though he wasn’t the only one who had dozed off. Oh well. Nagisa was perfectly content to ride to the end of the train’s route and then all the way back to their stop. As long as he was here with Rei, everything would be okay.

From now on though, Nagisa thought, he would have to bring a handkerchief with him to lay upon Rei’s shoulder—it was just the perfect height for him to lay his head on, and he wouldn’t dare miss out on such a prime sleeping spot—so he wouldn’t get anymore drool on him, and he knew that Rei would make sure that they would never miss their stop again. Nagisa heard Rei mumble his name once more, and it was so sweet that Nagisa couldn’t help but give him a swift peck on the cheek. Yes, Nagisa was very much looking forward to riding home with Rei everyday from now on.


End file.
